buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neera Li vs Glalie
Neera Li vs Glaile is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 5: Freedom Planet vs Pokemon! Things get chilly when Neera Li goes head to head with an Ice Pokemon, can she protect the temple from an unfamiliar foe? Fight RELIC MAZE/ANCIENT TEMPLE- Freedom Planet A Glaile made its way into the temple for the simple reason of being a nuisance. Its presence hadn't gone unnoticed either; Neera Li had seen the Pokemon enter and was in pursuit. "Stop where you are!" Neera ordered. The Pokemon obliged, but then rudely fired Ice Shard at Neera. The panda blocked with her Cryo Staff. She then lunged at the Pokemon with a slash, but Glaile used Double Team to dodge her, and then freeze off the exit. Neera stood her ground, and pointed her staff at Glaile. Clearly this one was asking for trouble. FIGHT! Neera fired projectiles from her staff, but Glaile spun around in a circle to counter them. The Pokemon fired an Icy Wind, which nipped at Neera, but she held firm. That was until Glaile rushed in with a Crunch, chomping down on Neera's arm. Neera shook him off, and then belted him with the staff several times, poking him into the walls and then slamming him down to the ground. Neera then used her Cryo Staff to freeze the ground and chase down Glaile as it fled. She closed the gap, lunging with her staff raised overhead. Glaile turned and fired Ice Shard into her face and slowed her down. As he came in for Crunch again, Neera summoned a Crystal Cage, which fell on top of Galile- momentarily trapping the Pokemon. But the ice type managed to thaw out at the first time of asking. He retaliated with an attempt at Crunch, but Neera raised her staff and blocked the Pokemon. She fired projectiles into his face before kicking him against the temple wall. Neera skated after him, and looked to impale him. Glaile had other ideas. Icy wind howled in Neera's face and stopped her from going all out with her attack. Glaile then rammed into Neera, then followed with a Crunch. Neera cringed, and rolled to a side to get away. She tried a new move; her Ice Lasso. It coiled around Glaile's horns and sent the Pokemon careening into the floor. Neera then performed a leaping stomp on Glaile, but there was nobody home as the Pokemon planted her with Ice Shards. Glaile then rammed Neera into the air, then connected with Take Down. This damaged Glaile in the recoil, but he had Neera where he wanted her. He threw more Ice Shards at her, which were blocked by her spinning her staff around. She fired shards of her own at Glaile, and the two countered one another. That was until Icy Wind swept Neera away and into the air. Glaile used another Take Down, damaging himself but also planting Neera through a wall. He loomed overhead, about to use Sheer Cold when suddenly... "FREEZE!" Neera cried, forming a block of ice around Glaile and trapping the Pokemon. The ice fell to the ground and shattered on the floor. The dazed and wounded Glaile could only look on as Neera leapt and planted her weapon through the Pokemon's head. KO! Neera dragged the body of Glaile out of the temple, freezing a path ahead of the Pokemon before rolling him along it, back wherever he had come from. "That takes care of that." she declared, sighing a breath of relief as she walked back to her duty. Conclusion The winner is Neera Li!Category:Peep4Life Category:Animal vs Creature themed battle Category:What-If? Battles Category:Battle of the genders Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Hero vs Hero Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Ice themed battle Category:Weapon vs Energy themed battle Category:Completed Battle